Regenerator
Regenerators are Necromorphs, presumably a form of the Slashers, that are able to regenerate any lost limb in a matter of seconds with the use of unlimited biomass. The exact origin of the regenerative abilities is unknown, although the Hunter, a Necromorph created by Unitologist scientist Challus Mercer, gained its regenerative ability when Mercer directly injected the Corruption into a living and unwilling specimen's brain. With the Ubermorph, its origins are entirely unknown, but the Hunters in Dead Space 3 are hinted to have gained regenerative abilities from close contact with the Markers on Tau Volantis; however, this is not 100% certain. Every Regenerative Necromorph have deep and loud voices, are greatly taller than Isaac and possess two blade-like limbs similar to Slashers and are very muscular in appearance, able to lift Isaac to the air very easily. They all come in different looks however. The only way to kill a Regenerator for good is to burn it completely into dust before it is able to regenerate, either with a large and a powerful explosion that obliterates its target at once completely or having the Necromorph burn completely in constant fire, such as when a shuttle or ship fires its engines. Strategies *'Use your environment to your advantage.' Look for ways to stop or, at the very least, slow the Regenerators. If there are points where they could get caught up on (low ceilings, doors with Node locks, barricades), use them! If there are throwable objects you can use to dismember limbs (Blades of Slashers, sawblades, etc.) or to stun it (exploding canisters, heavy objects, etc.), then use those, too. *'Dismember, then Stasis.' Cut off the limbs of the creatures, most effectively done with a Line Gun or Ripper, and then put them under stasis once their limbs start to regenerate. This will buy you a lot of time to attempt to leave the room. *'Do what the situation requires.' If you can exit the room immediately, do so. *'Do not waste your ammo.' The Regenerators live up to their names, but under serious pressure you may not think about that. Use your ammo efficiently by removing their arms to avoid its heavily damaging attacks; slice off its legs to knock it onto the ground and slow them down. An alternate solution to dismemberment is by using the Force Gun or the Contact Beam's secondary fire, which can knock down and briefly stun the creatures. This tactic also gives you time to escape. A fully upgraded Javelin Gun with the explosive node can completely dismember them in one blast once activated. *'The Regenerators are relatively slow.' Knocking out their legs to slow them further is a great tactic. Save your stasis ability for after you've taken down a few of its limbs, then stasis it and run. In a crowded room however, do not simply think stasing them will cripple them. Watch out for any movement they make as they can score a few hits on Isaac if he's too distracted even when slowed down, which can be fatal on Impossible. *'Avoid, Avoid, Avoid.' When other enemies are near while confronting the Regenerators, it's a relatively good idea to eradicate them instead of focusing on the major threat. This tactic is especially useful when there are other Necromorphs around, as they can kill you quickly if you choose to ignore them. Keep moving, take out a limb or two, and freeze them, then attack the remaining enemies and repeat if necessary. This strategy is wonderful for those of you who collect items. *'Lace up your running shoes!' If all else fails, you can conserve ammunition and health by simply avoiding the confrontation (most of the time) when things just seem too dark to handle! Remember, this is a "survival-horror" title. *'Selective Dismemberment' If you're low on Stasis energy and Kinesis isn't effective enough, you can slow it down by blowing off its legs (or one leg to save ammo). Don't forget to watch out for its support. The Regenerators will only regenerate their legs when you are far from it, so running around can prevent it from regenerating. *'Be friends!' The Regenerators always regenerate their body parts so try to cut their arms off with a Plasma Cutter (one shot or two is enough). You can use their "blades" and use it to kill the necromorphs around you and then pick up some ammo and finally escape. This strategy is a better way to get ammo. (only in dead space 2 and 3) *'Snub It' While it is the "boss" of the level, the Regenerator's primary threat is being a bullet sponge. If there is enough room, ignore it, kill any other Necromorphs and outrun it until you're in a position to defeat it. Variants *The Hunter - A Regenerator type of Necromorph featured in Dead Space *The Ubermorph - A Regenerator type of Necromorph featured in Dead Space 2 *The Bully - A Regenerator type of Necromorph cutted from Dead Space 2 *The Hunters (Tau Volantis) - A Regenerator type of Necromorph featured in Dead Space 3 Trivia *All the Regenerators share the same animations and sounds. **Key difference between a Slasher and a Regenerator is that they have low pitched grunts and roars and move with their claws rotated to the back. Instead of smashing their claws onto the ground when attacking its victims, the Regenerators quickly swiping at the target from below. *The creation of any Regenerator type presumably requires Corruption into coming contact with the victim, as suggested with the creation of the Hunter. The creation of the Ubermorph and the Hunters encountered on Tau Volantis are unknown, however it can be assumed that the victims also came into contact with Corruption that granted them highly regenerative abilities. *All the Regenerator types possess glowing eyes, with differences in the color and the strength of the glow between the Hunter and the two other types encountered in the later games. *The Regenerators begin to sharpen their claws when they are left standing in place unattended for a long period of time. This can only be forced in the first game by getting out of sight of the Hunter before it can spot Isaac. It is not possible to do so this way in the later games because the Necromorphs immediately spot the player upon spawning. *It can be suggested that the Regenerators are much heavier than Isaac judging by the loud footsteps they create upon traveling on metal surfaces, compared to Slashers who make soft, slimy and barely noticeable footstep sounds. *When the Regenerators launch their first strike, they quickly moonwalk backwards and then slowly begin to walk towards the player and repeat the same possess. **If the player has his health at critical state, when coming into a close contact with any Regenerators, the game will forcefully initiate the death animation, resulting in instant death. Another reason why it is recommended to keep your distance to them at all costs. **Sometimes the Regenerators begin to sprint in circles if they are unable to locate the player, due to a glitch in their A.I. Getting in their line of sight will prompt them to continue chasing you. *Regenerators is similar to Resident Evil Rasklapanje where it needs special method to kill it for good and can regenerate even it has been defeated. Concept art ben-wanat-enemy-zombie-regenerator.jpg|Early concept art of a "regenerator Slasher". Hunter_render.png|Hunter render Ubermorph_render.png|Ubermorph render Ds3_reg_render.png|Hunter (Tau Volantis) render Videos Category:Villains